


After

by WeepingAngel413



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, i have no idea where this is gonna go but whatever, idk - Freeform, ill update the tags as i update the fic, wtf am i doing tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAngel413/pseuds/WeepingAngel413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going home, finally. After a week of insanity, stupidity, and bullshit, they were all excited to just be back at home. Well, three of them were excited. Zach really wasn't actually looking forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

They were going home. Finally. After a week of absolute insanity, stupidity, and bullshit the four of them were able to go home. Sure, it was just to visit, take a quick break, and pack up some necessities before returning to train at the base before they went to space (apparently? none of them have forgotten that they didn't sign up for this, but they suppose they kind of have to stick with it, for Adam's sake if nothing else), but they were still excited. Or at least, three of them were excited.

Zach definitely wasn't looking forward to explaining where he'd been. Maybe the whole world knew what they'd done, but Zach knew his asshole dad definitely wouldn't understand anything, except that Zach hadn't been there to clean up after him.

He stood in front of the house now, staring at the door. It was one of those houses that looks identical to all the others around, perfect little boxes for what were supposed to be perfect little families. _It's just for three days,_  he reminded himself. _Three days, and then you'll be back at the base_. And wasn't that strange to think about? He felt safer training to fight alien monsters to the death than he did at home.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. It swung forward, and he stepped inside. The lights were off in the hallway, but the fading sunlight was still bright enough to see. He heard the tv playing and slowly made his way towards the room his father must be in. Beer bottles littered the ground, and the closer Zach got to the living room the stronger the scent of cigarettes became.

He walked into the room and saw a figure slumped in the large chair in front of the tv, its back facing him.

"Dad? I'm home." Zach winced as the figure turned its head and his dad squinted. Zach flipped the light switch and recognition dawned in the man's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?" the man slurred, starting to stand up.

"I'm sorry, after the game last week a lot of stuff happened. Did you see the aliens on the news? I helped fight them off." Maybe, if his dad heard Zach had saved the planet, he wouldn't be angry.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me. Tell the truth. And take whatever that thing on your arm is off, it makes you look even more stupid than you already are." He stumbled closer, hands curled into fists.

"Really Dad, I was one of the people to fight the aliens. That's what this is, I can't take it off-"

"I tell you to take it off, you fucking take it off!" His dad lunged a Zach pressed himself back into the wall. He smell the alcohol on his father's breath, bitter and all too familiar.

"I really can't-" the punch to the face, while expected, hurt like a motherfucker. It had been a while since his dad had hit him, Zach had been managing to keep him calm for a couple months now. Another fist slammed into Zach's stomach, and then to his side and he was on the ground, gasping for breath. He felt his arm with the laser be jerked up, and remembered that his arm was now a weapon. He could fight back, he would definitely win, and his dad would never touch him again... But could he really do that?

He had killed someone already, the doctor who was going to cut off his arm. He really hadn't actually meant to, it was an instinct to lash out and do what he could to free himself. Could he really incinerate his own father, no matter how horrible said father was?

The answer was no, and Zach resigned himself to another beating. Zach picked a lot of fights, and most of the time didn't back down, but he'd learned a long time ago when fighting back was and wasn't worth the extra pain, and generally with his dad resistance only ever made the man hit harder.

Zach's father gripped the laser and tried to pull it off Zach's arm, grunting when it didn't work. He kicked Zach twice in the stomach before resting a foot on Zach's arm and pulling at the laser again. The loud crack of bone startled the drunk and he fell back to the ground as Zach screamed and the laser went off, scorching a large burn mark into the opposite wall.

Zach pushed himself up on his other arm and stood shakily. He swayed for a moment before staggering into the hallway, stepping over his dazed father, leaving the house. He stood on the porch, knowing his dad was too lazy to follow, and assessed his injuries. His arm was definitely broken, his left eye swollen almost shut, and based off of how much breathing hurt, he had probably cracked a rib or two.

He needed to go... somewhere. The military base was the only place he really could go, wasn't it? But that was miles and miles away. He could call someone for a ride, but it had to be one of them, one of the other three Lazer Team members, because they needed to be able to get into the base.

Woody and Herman were probably still busy trying to fix up the boots, which left Hagan as the best option, especially since he (hopefully) wouldn't care enough to ask a lot of questions. As long as he didn't bring Mindy along it should be fine, Zach just really didn't want her to see him like this.

Zach pulled out his phone and called Hagan. It rang for a bit but Hagan eventually picked up.

"Zach, Mindy's busy and you can just call her on her phone anyways." Hagan sounded extremely annoyed, presumably because he believed Zach was trying to rub his relationship with Mindy in Hagan's face.

"I was actually calling you, I need a ride back to the base."

"Why? What happened?" Hagan sounded suspicious now.

"I got into a fight." It wasn't really a lie. "I think my arm's broken, I just need a ride back to the base."

Hagan sighed. "Fine. Tell me where you are and I'll get you." Zach told him his address and reluctantly thanked him before hanging up. He walked away from the porch and sat on the curb.

Hagan was there about seven minutes later. Zach stood up and Hagan got out, eyes widening when he saw the state Zach was in.

"Your arm is not maybe broken, I can see the bone. How did you get into a fight in less than two hours? And where are your parents? Isn't this your house?"

"They're not home." Zach winced as the light in the kitchen turned on visibly and Hagan squinted at him. "Let's just fucking go." Zack got into the passenger seat and Hagan took one more suspicious look at the house before getting back into the car and starting the engine. He glanced at Zach, who stared determinedly out the window, and sighed before starting to drive.

They drove in awkward silence, broken only by small gasps of pain from Zach when they stopped too fast or hit a bump. It took fifteen minutes to get to the base, and when they got there Zach was taken into the care of the nurses and pulled into the medical facility.

Hagan watched Zach be ushered away and sighed before getting out his phone to call the other two. Zach definitely hadn't been telling the truth, and they were going to have to find out what was going on. So much for a few days of down time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what I'm doing. I only have a vague idea of where this is going, and I have no clue how long it will be, in words or chapters. Literally the next chapter could be the last or it could go on for a while. Who knows? Certainly not me. Also, I've never written a multichaptered fic that wasn't already done when I finished it, so I don't know how often updates will be. Probably not regular, and if this ends up never being finished I'm really sorry. I'll try not to let that happen, but in all honesty I'm probably going to procrastinate until the sun goes cold.


End file.
